<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Is My Life So Dark? by KpopIzGucci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606008">Why Is My Life So Dark?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopIzGucci/pseuds/KpopIzGucci'>KpopIzGucci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Disproportionate Chapters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopIzGucci/pseuds/KpopIzGucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines of Fate have never been on the straight and narrow, rather they are more like a tangled ball yarn, weaving and intersecting in the places we least expect it. And when we think that we've finally got it all figured out, further down the line we find a knot that we missed and the cycle begins anew.</p><p>Or Hongjoong is a Psychology Major that's struggling to gain hands on experience. One day after yet another rejection from an asylum a disappointed and frustrated Hongjoong climbs into his car only to freeze when he feels the icy cold of a blade to his throat... </p><p>"What do you say we get out of here, hmm Doc?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Matter of Circumstance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Atiny!! I've been dying for an AU like this with ATEEZ as the characters soooo I decided to write it myself!!<br/>This my first real attempt at writing so Comments and kudos are what's going to be keeping me motivated!<br/>That and my sheer amount of stubbornness. XD<br/>So without further adieu, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry Mr.Kim but we just can’t take you on.” </p><p>“Please, if you could just reconsider, I-” </p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. Kim but the answer is no.” The Staff Adviser said finally.</p><p> Hongjoong sighed as he slumped back in his chair, defeated. </p><p>The Adviser's eyes softened slightly “As of right now Mr. Kim, you simply don’t have the credentials to work at a place like this, despite your degrees in Psychology. Maybe you should try working at a clinic for a few years and maybe come back when you’re better equipped to work here?” The man said gesturing towards the door.</p><p> “Yes, maybe you’re right. Thank you for your time.” Hongjoong said as he all but bolted from the room. </p><p>Hongjoong scrubbed at his face as he turned down the hall which would lead him to the exit. </p><p>In all honesty the Adviser actually did have a good point, and Hongjoong would have followed said advice if not for the fact that he had already been rejected by almost every facility in the city from clinics to rehabs. The only reason he was even here is because it was a last ditch effort to gain some experience for his Psychiatric License.</p><p><em>Fucking waste of time</em> Hongjoong thought as he finally stepped out of the facility. </p><p>He sighed and breathed in his first breath that didn't smell like a mix of mildew and isopropyl alcohol. </p><p>On his way to the parking lot, which was much too far away in his opinion, Hongjoong went over his list of facilities and crossed this one off the list. </p><p>“It’s Ok Hongjoong. KQ was a no go. There’s still 5 other facilities in the city. They didn’t deserve you anyway,” Hongjoong mumbled to himself was he got into the car and slumped down. He tapped his head against the headrest a few times closed his eyes and took some deep breaths <em>Ok, Ok, Ok. Let’s go.</em> Hongjoong put the key in the ignition and felt as the engine turned over.</p><p>No sooner than when Hongjoong put his hands back on the wheel did Hongjoong feel the icy cold of a blade against his throat. </p><p>He froze.</p><p>His heart sped up like a switch being flipped from low to high.</p><p>A cold sweat broke out over his body.</p><p>“You know,” A shockingly alluring voice whispered Hongjoong’s ear “You should really consider locking your car doors. You never know what could be lurking around.” The man said offhandedly as though he were a concerned friend. “But I guess it's too late for that lesson isn’t it?” He mumbled as he pressed the knife more firmly to Hongjoong’s throat seemingly unconsciously just when Hongjoong’s body realized it needed oxygen. </p><p>He flicked his eyes up to the rear view mirror. In his back seat was a man with lightly tanned skin and black hair that fell almost to his nose, covering his eyes. A lazy smirk playing on his lips. Hongjoong’s eyes flicked further down to see a black hoodie with darker patches covering it. </p><p>“What do you want?” Hongjoong’s voice was far more steady than he felt, but at least he had found it again. </p><p>“Oh there’s a million and one things that I want. But for now, you’re gonna give me what I need, and what I need now is-” </p><p>He paused, his head flicking towards the asylum. </p><p>In the wake of the lapse of attention on him, Hongjoong became vaguely aware of a faint buzzing sound. But before he could think further on it a sudden guffaw penetrated his ear drum. </p><p>“HA! Ahahaha” His sudden outburst causing Hongjoong to wince. A toothy grin breaking out across his face.</p><p>It was then that Hongjoong noticed the scars on the corners of his mouth, making what would normally be considered a charming smile into something more gruesome and twisted. </p><p>“Damn, would you look at that. They figured it out faster than I thought they would.” </p><p>He inclined his head back towards Hongjoong.</p><p> “What do you say we get out of here, hmm Doc?” </p><p>Hongjoong had a bad habit. A habit of being a sarcastic asshole, through and through. At both the best and the worst of times. </p><p>“ Is that what you need?” Hongjoong snarked the words out of his mouth before he could stop then. He froze waiting for the feeling of the blade on his neck to finally break skin and tear through him. </p><p>But instead he was met with a chuckle </p><p>“Most definitely.” Smile replaced with a smirk once more. </p><p>“Then move your ass. I’m not your damn chauffeur.” Hongjoong swore he was gonna kill himself if this guy didn’t beat him to it. </p><p>Instead again, laughter met his ears. </p><p>“Hmmm, feisty one aren’t you. Have you no fear?” The man said, tightening his grip on the knife ever so slightly. </p><p>And despite his heart already sprinting a 400m Dash in his chest. Hongjoong’s face decided to deadpan and look straight out the windshield. </p><p>“The only thing I fear is not being able to eat dinner at a decent time because of this bullshit.” And then his lungs had the audacity to scoff. </p><p><em>What. The. Fuck. Do I actually want to die!?!?!?!? Damn me and my big mouth.</em> </p><p>Still, as he continued to panic, Hongjoong felt the knife get lowered from his throat. </p><p>He felt like a spring that had been wound too tightly when he felt his body finally relax. </p><p>“Well, we certainly wouldn't want that now would we?” The Man agreed as he crawled over the console into the passenger seat. </p><p>Hongjoong watched as one of his shoulders brushed against his seat and left it red. </p><p><em>Red?</em> </p><p>Hongjoong looked closer at the dark patches on the man’s hoodie. And now that he could see it he took in the rest of his clothing. A black hoodie with white washed jeans and converse. All stained with splattered patches of red. </p><p><em>Is that… is that blood?</em> </p><p>Hongjoong turned his head away and looked out the window. </p><p>“Come on let’s get going. It’s been forever since l’ve felt the wind in my hair.” He laughed as he carded a hand through his hair, finally pulling it out of his face. </p><p>Hongjoong was met with a set of youthful and mischievous brown eyes in the face of what was probably the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on. Hongjoong felt his heart beat for something other than fear or survival for the first time in years. </p><p><em>Holy. Shit. That should be illegal.</em> <em>Why the hell is this guy a criminal when he could just be a model?</em> </p><p>The man’s eyes flicked over to Hongjoong. Hongjoong turned his head away so hard that it looked painful. </p><p>“Whatever.” Hongjoong said and rather than dwelling on it any longer Hongjoong put his seat belt on and started the drive out of the parking lot. </p><p>With the knife gone, Hongjoong’s body was able to function properly. He could now smell the rank scent of blood permeating the car. As he drove closer to the asylum exit, he finally registered what that buzzing sound he’d hear was. </p><p>It was sirens. </p><p>
  <em>Sirens?</em>
</p><p> In a place like this sirens could only mean one thing. </p><p>An escaped patient. </p><p><em>Hold up, is this guy…</em> </p><p>Hongjoong glanced at the man next to him while keeping his attention on the road. </p><p>The Man was playing with the knife in his hands, flipping it in his fingers. His window was down, the wind ruffling the hair in front of his eyes. Mischievous smirk still firmly on his lips. </p><p>
  <em>If I can figure out who he is then when the time comes I can send him back to the asylum.</em>
</p><p> “So, you got a name or am I just supposed to play the pronoun game?” </p><p>“Oh, trying to get to know me? Interested?”</p><p> “For fucks sake, I’m just gonna gonna come up with a shitty nickname otherwise.” Hongjoong huffed. He’d long since given up on trying to keep his mouth under control. It is what it is. </p><p>“Hmm as amusing as that would be, The name is Seonghwa.” </p><p>“Well, Seonghwa. My name is Hongjoong and I am not-“ Hongjoong broke off mid-sentence. </p><p><em>Wait, Seonghwa?</em> </p><p>“Park… Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked lowly. </p><p>“Well of course you’re not Park Seonghwa. How could you possibly be me when I’ m right here. You’re a weird one aren’t you?” Seonghwa chuckled as he leaned back into his seat, further smearing the blood into it. </p><p>Hongjoong felt as though his heart had just been sucked into a vacuum, the rest of his body slowly following suit. </p><p>Park Seonghwa. </p><p>Before going to any of his interviews he of course did his research on them. </p><p>He had done his research on this facility that very morning. </p><p>Park Seonghwa. </p><p>Genius IQ of 165 and doctorate degrees in math and philosophy and also a psychopathic serial killer. </p><p>Park Seonghwa. </p><p>Convicted of 23 murders and suspected 15 of more. 23 murders in a little over 1 month. He never left behind a fingerprint, DNA, or Footprints. </p><p>Park Seonghwa. </p><p>The only reason he was ever caught was because he turned himself in and plead insanity, and rather than jail they brought him to KQ Asylum. That was 2 years ago. </p><p>Park Seonghwa. </p><p>KQ’s #1 most volatile and dangerous patient. </p><p>Park Seonghwa.</p><p>
  <em> Of fucking course.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here is the Beginning. Chapter sizes will vary based on where I see fit to end it. Updates will be sporadic. But I will do my best.</p><p>You Can Follow My twitter @KpopIzGucci I'll post updates and Progress over there along with occasional Previews under the Hashtag #WIMLSDAo3</p><p>Have an Amazing Day and Let me know what you thought~ KIG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What The Hell Was Step Two?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hella fun to write. I wanted to quickly get it out so worked on it all day!!! I had so much motivation!! I did go through it quickly so let me know if there are any kind of grammar mistakes.<br/>Also<br/>~~~~~ = Scene change<br/>xxxxx = pov change.<br/>I will do my best to get better at showing both perspectives seamlessly so that these won't be necessary<br/>But for now enjoy Chapter 2 XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had already been in the car for 15 minutes when Hongjoong realized he had no idea where he was going.</p><p>He glanced over to Seonghwa, who was looking at himself using the knife as a mirror. Hongjoong cleared his throat.</p><p>“Is there anywhere I can drop you off? A friend’s House, A gas station. <em>Hell</em>?” Hongjoong mumbled that last part under his breath.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t really think you would be getting off that Easy, did you?” Seonghwa snickered as though the mere thought was incredibly ridiculous.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Hongjoong almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What are you gonna do, then? You can’t exactly just go waltzing around the city” Hongjoong kept eyes on the road attempted to figure out Seonghwa’s plans.</p><p>“ I don’t know if you remember this but you kinda came through and fucked up the psyche of the entirety of the city. A ton of people still remember you and your face. They’ll be looking for you.” Hongjoong said incredulously.</p><p>“I’m well aware of that fact, my dear. Which is exactly why I’m going to be staying with you.” Seonghwa said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He didn’t even look at Hongjoong continuing to check his reflection.</p><p>Hongjoong whipped his head to the side to give Seonghwa the most dumbfounded look he could muster in the wake of his shock.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Come again?”</p><p>“You heard me.” Seonghwa finally turned to look at him. He laughed at the sight of his expression.</p><p>“Oh come now. You didn’t really think you would be getting rid of me that easily did you? We’ve only just met, this could be gobs of fun! Besides, you're the one who said I need to lie low.” He leaned over intruding into Hongjoong’s space. “And what better place than with an innocent little thing like you, hmm? Who would suspect it?” His sinister smirk back out to play.</p><p>When he finished he flicked his eyes over to the windshield. “Sign.” He said as he leaned back into his seat.</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>Hongjoong turned his head back to the road in time to see the car speeding toward a thick poled road sign. “Shit!” Hongjoong all but screeched as he swerved narrowly missing it.</p><p>He straightened out as he tried to process what he had just heard.</p><p>
  <em>He wants to WHAT NOW?</em>
</p><p>“So let me get this straight. You want me to-to what? Shelter you? Entertain you? ” Hongjoong stuttering the ridiculous phrase out of his mouth.</p><p>“You guessed it, babe.” Seonghwa said, turning back to his reflection, unbothered.</p><p>“But why, Why ME?” Hongjoong half whined.</p><p>“Let me ask you something. Do you see anyone else around? Another thing, you live alone so that obviously makes you by far the best option-”</p><p>“How do you know I live alone?” Hongjoong interrupted glancing at Seonghwa again.</p><p>Hongjoong saw a muscle in Seonghwa’s jaw twitch but his lazy smirk remained.</p><p>“First off. You’re not wearing a wedding ring. But even without that your face would tell me that you’re about my age, if only slightly younger. Second, the papers there in your lap are papers for intern work for most colleges in this area. Which means you’re a student, and since you were at the asylum a Psychology major at that, I'd assume. Now a student could have roommates in their dorm. But that brings me to my third point which is the fact that your phone hasn’t gone off even once to signal a text message or other notification. I would assume that as roommates you would need to keep up with each other. You could have told them not to contact you because of your interview, but something is telling me that that's just not the case.”</p><p>Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong and inclined his head slightly. “Need I go on?” He chuckled lightly.</p><p>“No, no, no. I see your point.” Hongjoong mumbled turning his eyes back to the road, dumbfounded once again.</p><p>Right. 165 IQ. Peachy.</p><p>Seonghwa observed him thoughtfully for a moment.</p><p>He sighed “Tell you what, if you’re so truly against it we can just end it right here and now if you’d like.” Seonghwa said nonchalantly.</p><p>Hongjoong perked up a bit at that. “Really?”</p><p>Seonghwa laughed darkly “ Of course we can, darling.”</p><p>Hongjoong almost cried in relief before he heard Seonghwa continue.</p><p>“ If you’d like to die now rather than later, far be it from me to stop you. I need you but not that badly. Moreover, I would just love to paint that fairy-like face of yours red. I bet you would look even more stunning than you do now.” Seonghwa giggled.</p><p>It wasn’t obvious, and you really couldn’t tell unless you knew what to look for. But there was a subtle shift in Seonghwa’s gaze on him. Something in eyes hardening even the tiniest bit, making his seemingly easy smirk into a predatory grin as he began to almost inspect him, similar to the way one would observe art in a museum.</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes went wide as disks. “No. Later is fine.” Hongjoong whispered slowly, turning his head back to the road.</p><p>Right, psycho killer. Just Peachy.</p><p>The rest of the trip was silent.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em>There’s a murderer in my house, deadass… Ooooooh my God there’s a murderer in my house!!!!</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong was currently in his kitchen finally starting to go into a panic now that all the shock had worn off.</p><p>
  <em>Hongjoong you idiot why didn’t you just call for help? He thought all but slamming his head into the cabinet in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t I just call for help?</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong turned around and looked at the kitchen island where he had left his wallet, paper work, keys, and…</p><p>His phone. He picked it up.</p><p>He looked around for Seonghwa. He wasn’t in his sights although he knew he was in the living room.</p><p>
  <em>Why isn’t he trying to stop me from calling for help?</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong glanced back and forth between his phone and the empty kitchen entryway.</p><p>
  <em>What trump card could he possibly have that would make him so sure?</em>
</p><p>He looked down at his phone one last time before sighing and placing it back down on the counter.</p><p>
  <em>Call me a coward, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to find out.</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong was broken out of his revelry by a squeal. His head snapped up.</p><p>
  <em>Baek?</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong's body moved on it’s own.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know who you think you are.</em>
</p><p>Before he knew it he was pulling a knife from its holder next to the fridge.</p><p>
  <em>Or what you think you’re doing.</em>
</p><p>Making his way down the hall.</p><p><em>But I do know one thing, you had better not touch</em> him.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>“Well would you look at that?” Seonghwa mumbled as he waltzed across the living room to the fireplace which was littered with photos both on the mantel and the surrounding walls. He placed the knife in his hoodie pocket to pick up a picture with both hands.</p><p>“So he does have a family.”</p><p>The picture featured Hongjoong with three other people, two men and one woman. It had obviously been taken recently seeing how as Hongjoong’s hair was only a slightly brighter white than it was now.<br/>
The two men were taller than Hongjoong but had younger faces and smiles.</p><p>“Brothers?” Seonghwa mumbled.</p><p>The three of them were standing behind an older woman who was sitting in a chair. All had varying definitions of smiles on their faces.</p><p>The man on the right, though he was by far the thickest was slightly shorter and had dark hair with stern eyes. The tallest on the left was more lanky, hair dyed a bright red. His eyes beaming with playful mischief. The woman had a subtle beauty that hinted to how gorgeous she must have been in her youth. Though she bore some resemblance was obviously not their mother.</p><p>“Aunt?”</p><p>And then there was Hongjoong, who looked happy. Eyes bright through the glasses that were settled on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“How cute.”</p><p>Seonghwa set the photo back in its place and scanned the line of photos once more.</p><p>There were photos of just Hongjoong. Hongjoong and what seemed to be some groups of friends. There were also some photos of just friends. Landscape and scenery photos scattered throughout.</p><p>Towards the end of the row on the mantelpiece there was a picture of 5 people. It was clearly older than the rest and had a set of parents with a baby in their arms and two toddlers at their feet.</p><p>Both parents were undoubtedly attractive. Late 20s at Seonghwa’s best guess. He could also immediately tell which was Hongjoong. Face even more fairylike with childish youth.</p><p>Seonghwa assumed the other two were the brothers from the earlier picture.</p><p>He looked around for more pictures of the parents but found none.</p><p>“Must be dead. What a traumatic experience, that must have been.” Seonghwa laughed to himself.</p><p>“Oink”</p><p>Seonghwa turned and saw nothing.</p><p>“Oink Oink”</p><p>Seonghwa looked down.</p><p>“Oink”</p><p>The tiniest little teacup pig was standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Why hello there little one. Are you lost?” Seonghwa asked innocently.</p><p>“OINK!” The pig bolted out of the doorway right towards Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa stood there watching not expecting the little piglet to ram right into his shin.</p><p>“Fuck!” Seonghwa whisper yelled more out of shock than pain. It didn’t hurt that much but it still pissed him off.</p><p>Seonghwa glared at the little pig. “You’re just a little runt aren’t you?” Seonghwa said as he pulled out the knife.</p><p>The piglet, finally seeming to realize the danger it was in, tried to run away. But Seonghwa stepped on its curly little tail before it could make it very far.</p><p>The piglet let out a high pitched squeal.</p><p>“Oh no no no. You don’t get to run now. You have to face the consequences of your actions.” Seonghwa whispered to the little pig. “Let me show you how we take care of runts where I’m from.”</p><p>Seonghwa reared back the knife.</p><p>And swung.</p><p>Before his knife could make contact something slammed into his side.</p><p>The knife flew from his grip, replaced by another at his throat as he was pinned by his chest against the wall.</p><p>“Do not. Touch. The Pig.” Hongjoong whispered in a voice that Seonghwa imagined was meant to be furiously menacing. The piglet hiding behind his owners legs.</p><p>Seonghwa looked down to see Hongjoong’s teeth gritted. His lightly trembling hand holding the knife to him.</p><p>Seonghwa couldn’t help the guffaw that burst from his lungs.</p><p>“Ha. Hahahahaha.”</p><p>“Oh my. This is absolutely adorable!” Seonghwa only laughed harder.</p><p>And all of a sudden he stopped.</p><p>He stared directly into Hongjoong's eyes.</p><p>“And what is it exactly… that you plan to do with this little knife here, hmm?”</p><p>“Do you really have the guts to commit a murder? Actually, you’re a psychology student, right? So let me ask you a better question.” Seonghwa said as he placed his hands in his pockets and took a step forward.</p><p>Hongjoong still holding the knife to his throat took a step back. Knife shaking harder until it finally dropped from his hand. The piglet moved to the side, merely watching.</p><p>“Are your action’s right now driven by fear? Or are you actually courageous enough to try something that you’ll never be able to take back?” Seonghwa continued to move forward until the backs of Hongjoong’s legs hit the couch.</p><p>Hongjoong let out a little squeak as he fell onto the couch. He looked back up at Seonghwa, eyes wide.</p><p>Seonghwa leaned down into his space until he was eye level with Hongjoong.</p><p>“Let me Answer that for you. It doesn’t. Fucking. Matter.”</p><p>Hongjoong continued to look at him in terror</p><p>“Let me make something very clear to you. The only reason you’re still alive is because of pure luck. Because I needed a place to stay under the radar.”<br/>
Seonghwa tilted his head slightly as though trying to see Hongjoong from a different angle.</p><p>“If you believe nothing else I tell you during this little cohabitation period, then believe me when I tell you this, my dear… if the situation had been even the slightest bit different. If I had my own personal a little safe house or anything of the sort,”</p><p>Seonghwa leaned in further until he was right at Hongjoong’s ear.</p><p>“You would have been dead before you had ever even gotten a hand on that car door. Your blood would have poured from your throat like a spilled paint can, staining the pavement red.” Seonghwa whispered, voice completely devoid of any emotion.</p><p>“But, since the situation isn’t different it would appear we are at an impasse.” Seonghwa sighed, straightening up to his full height and carding a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Never forget though, that I can always find another way. Trust that, sweetheart” Seonghwa winked at him and turned to walk away.</p><p>As he walked though he continued to speak. “That would be inconvenient though, so try not to exhaust your usefulness just yet, hmm?</p><p>Seonghwa bent down to pick up the knives off the floor. When he stood back up he still had his back to Hongjoong so he spoke over his shoulder.</p><p>“Tell you what. As a sign of good faith, I swear no harm will come to the little run.” Seonghwa suddenly spun around a knife in each hand.</p><p>“Now how about I go put these away, hmm?” Seonghwa smirked as he set off to go find the kitchen.</p><p>Hongjoong was left to ponder his fate on the couch.</p><p>Seonghwa found the kitchen and slid one of the knives into its place in the holder and put the other in the kitchen sink. He leaned on to the counter in thought.</p><p>
  <em>He was really about to come at me over a runt. He's either got a whole lot of moxie or his sense of self preservation is damn near nonexistent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s supposed to be a psychology major? If they actually let him out into the world with that slip of paper, I’m gonna be the least of his worries.</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa chuckled to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Although, he was pretty cute with that knife in his hand, not knowing what to do with himself. The way he tried to glare me down. What was he gonna do, stab my knees?</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa full on laughed at that one.</p><p>
  <em>And ohhhhh the look in his eyes when I told him how easily I could dispose of him. I’d slaughter a whole village to see that again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still he is far too interesting to get rid of just yet.</em>
</p><p>The sound of soft footfalls behind him caused Seonghwa to pause. He turned.</p><p>Seonghwa gazed on as he felt something shift uncomfortably in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>What’s this?</em>
</p><p>In front of him, in the entryway of the kitchen was Hongjoong. In his arms hugged to his chest was the piglet, huddled close to his face almost like a shield between him and Seonghwa.</p><p>Hongjoong did not meet his eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa felt his chest shift again.</p><p><em>Where have I felt this before</em>?</p><p>Hongjoong shifted his weight from foot to foot.</p><p>
  <em>Am I hungry?</em>
</p><p>“There’s a guest room down in the basement, you can use that. My room is on the second floor and off limits to you. Clean up after yourself, I’m not your mom. Also don’t touch my food. If you have the energy for all this other mess surely you could at least come up with that yourself.” Hongjoong said in a rush.</p><p>He finally shifted his eyes to Seonghwa, his eyes clearly nervous but determined. He swallowed.</p><p>“Am I clear?”</p><p>Seonghwa stared, still trying to figure out what was wrong with his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Have I developed a heart arrhythmia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts, but I… I kinda like it.</em>
</p><p>“Quit staring at me.” Hongjoong snapped, his voice wavering slightly. He seemed to have used up his daily dose of courage and his voice was beginning to fail him.</p><p>Seonghwa giggled. “My dear,you are so interesting. You’re like an itch on my back that I can't quite scratch,” He moved around the counter towards Hongjoong. “Like that last piece of a puzzle that still won’t fit no matter how I turn it.” Seonghwa stopped a foot away from him. And raked his eyes up and down Hongjoong's small frame. “Like an equation that I’m trying to solve but get a different answer every time” He leaned back against the island.</p><p>“But yes, you have made yourself crystal clear.”</p><p>“Good”</p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p>“Well then. Goodnight.” Hongjoong blurted as he took the pig and all but bolted from the room.</p><p>Seonghwa watched him go, an amused look forming on his face.</p><p>
  <em>So interesting. But he’s the crazy one if he thinks that we’re going to remain in this uneasy peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am a creature of chaos after all.</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa snickered as he sauntered off to find the door to the basement.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Hongjoong closed the door to his room as gently as he could.</p><p>As soon as he heard the soft click, he dropped to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did I really just…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the Fuck!!!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah! Baek is short for Baekhyun. As for the reason why I gave this cute little piglet this name... iykyk!!</p><p>You Can Follow My twitter @KpopIzGucci I'll post updates and Progress over there along with occasional Previews under the Hashtag #WIMLSDAo3</p><p>Have an Amazing Day and let me know what you thought!!!~ KIG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreamland?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong wakes up hoping that everything is a dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I kinda died for a bit didn’t I… hahaha... my b.</p><p>Just know that in this Chapter I worked on seamlessly weaving through perspectives. If it’s received well then I’ll go back into the last chapter and adjust it.<br/>So let me know which style you prefer!</p><p>Now that little rant is out of the way… Enjoy Chapter 3!! ;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong awoke to light streaming in from his window.</p><p>He turned over and sat up groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he made his way over to his bathroom.</p><p><em>Freakiest. Nightmare. Ever.</em> Hongjoong thought as he went through his morning routine on autopilot.</p><p>
  <em>God it felt so real.</em>
</p><p>Still half dead, Hongjoong made his way down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He stood in front of his brewing espresso machine, still swaying slightly on his feet in tiredness.</p><p><em>I must have caught the asylum’s crazy while I was there.</em> Hongjoong leaned on the counter and laughed to himself.</p><p>“Mind letting me in on the joke, darling?” An alluring voice whispered Hongjoong’s ear.</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes snapped open. He spun around quickly, and found himself face to face with the notorious killer himself, Park Seonghwa. Seonghwa bent slightly at the waist leaning into hongjoong’s space, his lazy smirk in place, a picture of ease.</p><p>Hongjoong relaxed marginally and sighed, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.</p><p>
  <em>Goddammit.</em>
</p><p>He shut his eyes tightly and Counted to 3 willing himself to wake up in his bed once more and have it all actually be a dream this time. He opened them and was met once more with Seonghwa’s curtain of black hair and conniving smirk.</p><p>Hongjoong huffed and turned back around.</p><p>Seonghwa giggled and stepped back. “No? Not a morning person, love, or did you have a rough night? Though I suppose either way is fair. It's not like it's every day you have a devilishly charming character such as myself in your home, now is it?” Seonghwa continued to say seemingly to himself.</p><p>Hongjoong didn’t bother to answer.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and turned back to his coffee which had finished brewing. He was pouring creamer into the coffee when the sound of plastic bags wrinkling caused him to pause.</p><p>Hongjoong turned around to see Seonghwa pulling out food. He peered at it curiously. Cans, eggs, bread, a few various other things.</p><p>
  <em>Did he go grocery shopping?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But wait... he just came out of an asylum there’s no way he has any money on him. So where…</em>
</p><p>Upon closer inspection Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa clothes had changed as well.</p><p>“The hell…” Hongjoong moved around the island to get a closer look. “How did you-”</p><p>Out the corner of his eye saw a flash of red.</p><p>In a corner of the hallway, outside the kitchen entrance were Seonghwa’s clothes from yesterday lying in a pile on the floor, on top of them, was an axe coated in a thick, sticky layer of fresh blood.</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes widened in horror, he felt his mouth go dry and stomach churn despite not having eaten anything since lunch the day before.</p><p>
  <em>No… No, please, no...</em>
</p><p>He slowly turned back to face seonghwa. He attempted to swallow but it did him no good.</p><p>The gravity of his realization beating against his skull.</p><p>“What did you do?” Hongjoong whispered, each word saturated with fear and caution.</p><p>At first Seonghwa didn’t move, he said nothing. His face was turned away leaving Hongjoong unable to read his expression.</p><p>Then his shoulders began to shake.</p><p>Hongjoong jumped as Seonghwa threw his head back in laughter.</p><p><em>What the fuck </em>Hongjoong thought<em>. He thinks this is funny???</em></p><p>After a few moments Seonghwa came down from his high of laughter.</p><p>“Ah, I needed that, thank you.” Seonghwa said as he sighed and went back to what he was doing.</p><p>Rather than having his stomach continue to twist, Hongjoong felt his blood begin to boil.</p><p>
  <em>He can’t be serious.</em>
</p><p>“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong snaps. “What have you done,” Hongjoong moved the rest of the way around the island to Seonghwa’s side. “ Why is there a bloody axe in my hallway!?”</p><p>“Well, you told me not to touch your food. What did you expect me to do?” Seonghwa didn’t even bother to look at Hongjoong, dismissing him in favor of inspecting the date on a can. Like a parent waiting out their child’s tantrum.</p><p>Hongjoong turned and looked back at the bloody pile.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t even care.</em>
</p><p>There were very few things Hongjoong hated more than being treated like a child, feeling like what he had to say wasn’t worthy of being heard.</p><p>Later on if asked, he would say that he could feel the exact moment everything boiled over. Not just the murder, but also the stress of the week he’d had.</p><p>The release of pressure will always take the path of least resistance, and unfortunately for Hongjoong, that path tended to be his mouth.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you think you get a pass for being like this just because you’re, you’re what? ‘Misunderstood?’ Because most of the time you’re the smartest one in the room so the rest of us are just idiotic peasants for you to step on as you please?!”</p><p>There was a voice of reason in Hongjoong’s head that was crying, begging and pleading for him to stop. A very small voice that was linked to his sense of self preservation. The voice however, was drowned out by his rage.</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are? No, actually i’ll tell you exactly what you are. You’re just a sadistic prick who gets off on the murdering and abusing innocents. Weren’t you supposed to be lying low-”</p><p>When Hongjoong turned back around to continue his tirade his voice choked off.</p><p>Seonghwa stood over the counter his head hanging low as though deep in thought, his right index finger taping on the counter.</p><p>The longer he stood there, the faster the tapping got… until he just turned his back to Hongjoong altogether.</p><p><em>It’s not his fault. </em>Seonghwa thought.<em> Really it’s not. He doesn’t know any better.</em> Seonghwa tilted his head back slightly and sighed. A lilting laugh invading his breath.</p><p>
  <em>But he’s about to learn.</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa turned back to Hongjoong. And began to move.</p><p><em>I am a damn fool</em>. Hongjoong thought as he moved backwards, mirroring Seonghwa’s movements.</p><p><em>Did I forget that I’m expendable to him?</em> Hongjoong felt the wall at his back. He watched as Seonghwa continued with his advances.</p><p><em>There’s no way he’s gonna let that slide</em>. When Seonghwa got too close Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head.</p><p>
  <em>Mingi, Jongho, Auntie… I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>A feather light touch across his cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Awww well would you look at that. He’s shaking like a little puppy.</em>
</p><p>“Hey now, what happened to all that brovado a few moments ago, hm?”Seonghwa cooed. He watched as Hongjoong kept his eyes screwed shut.</p><p>Seonghwa giggled “Look sweetheart, as much as I enjoy watching you lose yourself,” Seonghwa dragged his finger down Hongjoong’s jaw. “I can guarantee that you would not receive a similar satisfaction if I did the same.”</p><p>Hongjoong continues to cower against the wall until he suddenly felt Seonghwa’s presence leave him.</p><p>He relaxed slightly against the wall. He hazarded a peak.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>Hongjoong was forced back into the wall, his small hands flying to the one closing around his throat. Not hard enough to cut off his air supply, but enough to make him panic.</p><p>“Because whatever power you think you hold in this adorable little dynamic we have going on, allow me to assure you that it is non-existent. And as much as I would love to explore how far we could take this, nipping it in the bud here and now seems like the much more lucrative course of action.”</p><p>Seonghwa was so close. Close enough that Hongjoong could see the hardened flecks of gold in his eyes, even through his curtain of hair. Their noses so close to touching as they held eye contact. Hongjoong couldn’t bring himself to look away.</p><p>Even in this dire situation, Hongjoong did not fail to notice how visually attractive Seonghwa is.</p><p><br/>
Despite the scars at the corners or his mouth, there was something there that made Hongjoong want to keep staring.</p><p><em>It’s his eyes,</em> Hongjoong realized. Seonghwa’s eyes were so pretty, like brown orbs with specks of golden glitter held within. However, they were currently darkened and hard with intimidation and devilment.</p><p>
  <em>Like Lucifer himself trapped in an angel’s body.</em>
</p><p>“We wouldn’t want you to get too carried away now would we.” Seonghwa’s voice bringing him back to reality. “So keep your wits about you, and we won’t have any issues, hm? Seonghwa said, his voices still low as he loosened his grip.</p><p>“Now, can I get a yes sir?” Seonghwa’s lazy smirk returning with a vengeance.</p><p>Hongjoong, too focused on catching his breath, thought he’d misheard him. He looked up at him with a bewildered expression.</p><p>
  <em>He wants me to what? He can’t be serious.</em>
</p><p>“Ah, you must think that I was actually asking.” Seonghwa chuckled. Hongjoong flinched as Seonghwa’s hand made harsh contact with the wall behind him. “I want to hear you say it.”</p><p><em>Throw away your pride just this once,</em> Hongjoong told himself,<em> a small price to pay for survival.</em></p><p>Hongjoong released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding out through his teeth which were grinding together.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Hongjoong whispered as his eyes closed as to not see the satisfaction on Seonghwa’s face.</p><p>Seonghwa’s smirk widened. “If you can’t handle the fire, love… Then stay out of the kitchen.” He said as he watched Hongjoong reopen his eye.</p><p>He took a step back, bringing the hand which had just been around Hongjoong’s throat up to card through his hair “Now, who wants breakfast?”</p><p>Hongjoong saw it, the switch that flipped. He saw it in his eyes.</p><p>Hongjoong was watching Seonghwa’s back as he began to turn the knobs on the stove when a thought occurred to him.</p><p>
  <em>Even Lucifer himself was once an Angel, wasn’t he? And then he fell. Cast out for trying to become more than what God had intended for him.</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong moved towards the island to wait for his food. He could hear Seonghwa humming quietly to himself. His eyes zeroed in on his back.</p><p>
  <em>What caused Seonghwa to fall?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the super short chapter after such a long wait. I’m finally putting together an actual plot line for this story, so it will get better I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not an update, sorry. B U T... IM ALIVE!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m not dead I swear...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiiiii Lovies!!!! I just wanted to let y’all know that I’m still alive!!!! I Fully intend to continue with this story! That being said the updating schedule will still be hectic af. Ive recently had a A LOT of changes in my life and I’m adjusting to it now. There s h o u l d be an update by the end of the month but PLEASE don’t hold me to that... lmaoooo Anyways! I’ll catch y’all on the flip XD</p><p> </p><p>(Also maybe telling me how much you missed me in the comments will get you a faster update... just sayin...)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You Can Follow My twitter @KpopIzGucci I'll post updates and Progress over there along with occasional Previews under the Hashtag #WIMLSDAo3</p><p>Have an Amazing Day and let me know what you thought!!!~ KIG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>